


Crush

by 0JokingAround



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Berry the Shipper, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Couch Cuddles, First Crush, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Stretch, Romance, Shipping, Teasing, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, naive papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: "I need dating advice."...That...was the last thing he expected him to say.That was the last thing he ever thought anyone would ask him.





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fandom.
> 
> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Us Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase

He didn't think it was possible.  
He always thought it was a dream, but it finally became a reality. The kid did it. They actually manage to do it. They saved.

They saved above the surface.

His little brother was alive. All his friends were alive. What made it even better was that monsters and humans were living together. The kid somehow convinced the humans that monsters weren't so bad. He could only imagine how hard it was to persuade them to give monsters a chance. Some humans weren't ok with it, but most were willing to try.

Life above still wasn't that easy. A few monster haters here and there, but none of them quite violent. Either way, he was relieved. He could finally rest knowing there won't be anymore resets. It'll probably take awhile for his nightmares to go away...or maybe even longer.

Either way, he couldn't deny how happy he was. Now, here he was...preparing to take the nap of his life. He went up to his room and practically fell on top of his bed. He fluffed up the pillow a bit and rested his head on it. He still had his clothes on.

His little brother would be upset with him if he found out.

He would probably think it was unsanitary...

Oh, well.

He sighed in content...and closed his eyes.

Soon, he'll be sleeping like a-

"Stretch!"

His eyes went wide as he screamed. He quickly sat up and raised one hand to his startled soul, the other hand raise to prepare his magic to attack. He could feel his magic flaring up dangerously in his eye sockets. As soon as he saw who called his name, however, he lowered his hand and felt his magic slowly fizzle until it was nothing. He sighed tiredly.

It was just Papyrus.

He's known the skeleton for quite awhile now. He was one of the first alternate versions of himself that he's ever met. He was also one of the very few that lived in a universe where the kid saved above the surface. His other alternatives weren't so lucky, but if the Tale and Swap universes made it, it was still a possibility the other ones will make it, too. Just last week, Red and Slim said their versions of the kid was beginning to show some promising signs of doing a True Pacifist Run.

They even mentioned a permanent save above the surface.

He sure hoped those kids weren't lying.

Fingers crossed.

"Good afternoon, Stretch!"

"good afternoon, buddy. what brings you here?"

He honestly hoped Papyrus wasn't going to stay long. He liked the guy...but he really wanted to take a nap.

"I came here to ask you for some advice! Also, you should really clean the teleportation machine, it's looking a little dusty."

"sure."

Stretch wasn't going to clean it.

Though, he should probably run a maintenance check on it. Since discovering alternate universes, a lot of Papyrus' and Sans' use it to visit one another. It was pretty neat. Getting to know different versions of himself and his little brother was very...interesting. Using the machine would wear it down, however, and if it breaks it would take a much longer time fixing than just giving it some small repairs here and there.

He patted the spot right next to him on his bed. Papyrus understood and sat down right next to him, looking happy as always. He wondered what kind of advice he wanted. Papyrus could've just texted him. Maybe he wanted to ask him face to face? Maybe it was important.

"I need dating advice."

...That...was the last thing he expected him to say.

That was the last thing he ever thought anyone would ask him.


	2. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was there ever a time Papyrus wasn't smiling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fandom.
> 
> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Us Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase

Dating? He's never dated anyone. He's never been in a serious relationship before. Well, there was Muffet, but...that was more of a fling. He was not about to give Papyrus THAT kind of advice.

Nope.

No way.

Sans would kill him.

"Berry told me you've dated Muffet before, and for quite awhile, too!"

What?

Berry knew he was in a friends with benefits kind of relationship with Muffet. Nothing more. Then again, maybe his little brother couldn't bring it in himself to tell Papyrus the truth. All the other versions of Papyrus and Sans, including himself, quickly learned that the original Papyrus was a bit...naive.

Innocent.

He could say the same thing about Berry, but he wasn't really that naive. Especially, since his little brother caught him and Muffet doing some...'puzzles' together one night. Berry still teased him about that night to this day...it was embarrassing. Maybe this was also revenge for not locking his doors that night? Or maybe for not picking up his socks?

Stretch smiled to himself at the thought of his socks. Leaving them on the floor was still a thing he did, even above the surface. He was proud of his commitment to it. At this point it was a hobby. One that Berry still yelled at him for...constantly.

Good times.

"So, since you have quite the experience, could you give me some dating tips?"Papyrus asked hopefully.

He couldn't find it in himself to tell Papyrus the truth. He would probably be disappointed in him If he did, for a bunch a different reasons. It would also lead to 'the talk'. He was not going to have 'the talk' with him.

It was hard enough to tell Berry, he wasn't going to go through that embarrassing moment ever again.

Besides, it wasn't his job to tell him...it was Sans'.

"don't you already have some experience? i thought you went on a date with frisk?" Stretch had to hold in a chuckle while saying that. He knew that really didn't count as a date, but Papyrus thought so and he didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying otherwise.

"Yes, but you know that didn't go so well! I tried to feel the same way, but sadly I couldn't match Frisk's love for me. I could only love them platonically, but they were very understanding and still wanted to be my friend!"

"that's good. same with me and Muffet. things were going well, but feelings change, you know."

That was sort of the truth, just not all of it. They eventually had to stop their flings when Muffet began having feeling for someone. She didn't feel comfortable with their sexual relationship anymore and he understood. He was happy for her and supported her to go for a serious relationship. To this day, she's still with her love, and their relationship was going strong.

She asked him to be his best man one day, if the time ever comes...and if he ever pays his tab.

He told her he would be glad too...but no promises on the whole tab thing.

Promises were hard to keep.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for the two of you. At least your friendship still worked out!"

"yep. and growing strong, too."

"That's great to hear!"Papyrus said loudly with a huge smile on his face.

Stretch couldn't help but chuckle at his happy expression. Was there ever a time Papyrus wasn't smiling? Even Berry wasn't all smiles everyday, but close enough. Puns made Papyrus upset, but even then he would catch a hint of a smile on his face sometimes. He and Sans had a feeling that Papyrus did like puns, or at least some of them. Though, the two knew he would never admit it. He caught Berry laughing at a pun once and he will forever torment his little brother for that precious memory.

Grease made Papyrus upset, too. He would flinch everytime he looked at burgers or french fries. It was kinda funny whenever he and Sans went to Tale Grillbys or Swap Muffets bar, just the mention of them going to those places made him and Berry look at them in disgust. It was hilarious everytime. Though, he would quickly think about something positive, or something that he did like, and his flinch with the look of disgust would quickly be replaced with a smile once again.

Papyrus was never upset about anything for too long. He always looked on the bright side of things. Was it even possible? Probably, but hopefully no one would have to see it. If his smile was contagious enough to make Edge and Razz crack a smile, then he could definetly see his sadness catch on to everybody like the flu. The guy looked like a kicked puppy whenever he was sad.

A kicked puppy that would get right back up on his feet and start running around in circles.

"how about the dating rulebook?"

His little brother had a dating rule book, too. He heard him read out loud once and thought it gave some pretty decent tips.

"It says to ask the one I like on a date, but...I don't like anybody. I mean, I like everybody! I love a lot of people and monsters alike...just not in that way."

"then, why do you want dating advice?"

"So that I, the Great Papyrus, may know how to like someone in that way, and then ask them out on a date!"

"there's no rush, Papyrus. if you don't like anybody that way now, that's fine. these kinds of things take time, you know?"

Stretch mentally gave himself a pat on the back. That was some pretty good advice in his opinion.

"But I want to date!"

Papyrus was pouted at him, looking slightly upset at the response he received. He knew it wouldn't be there for much longer, though. That smile will be back any second now. He couldn't help but wonder why his friend was so insistent on getting a date if he didn't like anyone, though.

"why?"

"So that I can make whoever I have a date with happy!"

And there it was.

His smile looking bigger and brighter as ever, and he found himself returning it just as big. That was sweet. Of course, Papyrus wanted nothing more than that on a date, to make them happy. He made it sound so simple, like there was no question about it.

"that's pretty sweet, paps. i'm sure whoever you date will be very happy to date you."

"Why, thank you! I sure hope so...I want to like someone, Stretch. I want to really, really like someone so that I may find love. Because everyone knows that there is nothing greater than love! How can I be the 'Great' Papyrus if I don't have something as great as love!"

Stretch chuckled. This guy...this guy was great.

"I know I shouldn't rush it...but I don't want to be too late either! Tardiness is unacceptable!"

"so, you just want to have a crush on somebody, right?"

"Yes!"

"it has to come naturally, paps."

He received another pout as a response, and arms crossed as an added bonus.

"Does naturally take a while?"

Stretch couldn't hold his burst of laughter at hearing that. That was an actually question. A genuine, sincere question that was just too 'humerus' for him. Papyrus huffed at him, annoyed he was being laughed at. Stretch wiped off a tear almost falling out of his socket and gave his friend a lopsided smile.

"sorry to tell you this dude, but i don't think you need dating advice. if there's no one of interest to you now, there can't be a date. therefore, no dating advice required."

"But liking someone is a part of dating!"

"it is, but there's no advice on how to have a crush on someone. it just happens."He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze."you'll find love someday, paps, and you're going to make that special someone very happy."

Papyrus looked at him with a small, hopeful smile."Really, Stretch? You mean it?"

He nodded, honestly believing that Papyrus was very capable of doing so. He hoped whoever the lucky guy or gal was going to be was going to make his friend just as happy, too."i mean it."

Papyrus suddenly hugged him, which caught him off guard a bit, but eventually he returned it and smiled. His friend was a hugger, something he and everyone else learned fairly quickly, too. It was kind of a problem when Papyrus met the Fell bros and Swapfell Sans, but they got used to it...a little.

"Wait a minute", Papyrus released the hug and looked at him,"don't people ask others on dates, even when they don't know each other that well?"

"well...yeah."

"Then that means I can go on a date with anybody! The whole point of a date is to get to know them better."

He didn't like where this was going.

"So that means I can even go out with a complete stranger!"

Oh...

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.


	3. Time, Strangers, and Stretch's Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "N-No...I guess you're right."
> 
> Finally, he was starting to get it.
> 
> "But what if it's a friend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fandom.
> 
> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Us Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase  
> Us Sans- Berry- ALL CAPS

Stretch did not like the sound of that. He was sure as hell that Sans, and all the other alternate versions of Papyrus' and Sans', wouldn't like the sound of that, either. Just the thought of Papyrus asking someone out, who he didn't even know, was terrifying. So many things could go wrong. He could end up asking out a jerk, someone who would take advantage of him, and he wouldn't know any better because he just wants them to be happy.

Papyrus didn't deserve that.

He deserved better.

"uh, you might not want to do that, paps."

Papyrus frowned."Why not?"

"well, it sounds kinda dangerous and-"

"Nothing is too dangerous for the Great Papyrus! If others can do it, why can't I?"

He...had a point. A lot of people did go on dates with people they've never met before, either by online dating, blind dates, and etc. Papyrus could do any of those...but it would be such a risk for him to take. A risk that his friend wouldn't realize until it was too late. There was always a risk to these sorts of things, but...

Papyrus deserved a chance, not a risk.

Stretch scratched the back of his neck, feeling just a bit nervous. How could convince his friend to not date a stranger, when he really wants to? How could he say it without hurting his feelings too much."paps, it's just...it's hard to explain."

"Then make it easier to say!"

Stretch chuckled. He wished it was that easy. It was funny to him how Papyrus made everything sound so simple. Sometimes it was, but only Papyrus would see it. He was just that much of an optimistic. It was something admirable, but aggravating at times because it would be so easy for anyone to take advantage of his optimism...

And turn it into a weak point.

"i don't think sans would approve."

"W-What? Why not?"

It was amazing that neither Papyrus nor Berry ever noticed how protective he and Sans were for them.

"because, it's a bit scandalous to date someone that your family doesn't approve of."

"It is?"

"yep, and how can sans approve someone they don't even know? you can't even try to convince him to give your date a chance because you don't know much about them either."

The ol' big brother card...

Papyrus gasped and placed a his hands on his face in shock."Y-Your right!"

...Works everytime.

"and that's not all."

"There's more?!"

Stretch nodded in amusement."your date will be so upset that they weren't given a single chance by your own brother to date you, they might not even want to be your friend."

"Say it ain't so!"

Stretch closed his eyes and nodded, trying to look as solemnly as possible. It was kind of hard to when his friend looked so anxious, but he managed. He opened up one eye socket to give Papyrus a grave look.

"they wouldn't even consider putting you in the friend zone."

Papyrus screamed.

He knew Papyrus' definition of the friend zone was way off from what it actually meant, which made this whole thing absolutely more hilarious to him. He placed a hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing at his friend, but a few snickers escaped. How could he not laugh right now? As soon as Papyrus screamed he grabbed Stretch's pillow and hugged it with all his might. A few tears appeared in his eye sockets as he whimpered into the pillow, and that stopped Stretch's snickers.

He sighed in slight amusement, thinking he may have gone a bit far with that whole show...but he'd be lying if he didn't find it just a little bit funny. He grabbed his pillow away from Papyrus' arms and pulled him close to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He cupped his friend's cheek and wiped his tears away with his thumb."no need to worry, paps. that won't ever happen."

Papyrus sniffles."I-It won't?"

"it won't if you don't date someone you don't know. listen buddy, i know you really wanna date and all, but you need to give it time. rushing it with a stranger is no good. you can try to be friends with them, see where that goes, and try dating them, but only when you're ready. forcing yourself to do it could lead to trouble, and you wouldn't want that now do you?"

"N-No...I guess you're right."

Finally, he was starting to get it.

"But what if it's a friend?"

Stretch groaned."paps..."

"I-I'm not saying I'll date now! I'll...I'll wait. I will use all my patience to find love when it's time! No rushing at all!"

"good. and to answer your question, dating friends is fine, I guess. it's your decision so give em' a chance if you'd like, but the good friends, though. no bad ones. and don't date them because you feel like you need to, only if you want to ok?"

"Ok! And for your information, I only have good friends...like you!"

Stretch felt a small portion of his magic rise up in his cheeks and smiled. He raised his hand and rubbed Papyrus' head in a playful manner.

"awww, thanks buddy."

"Nyeh heh heh!"Papyrus giggled."I'm glad I came to you, Stretch. I learned so much from you today!"

"no prob."

Stretch was proud of today. He gave his friend some advice and possibly saved his life by not going out to ask a bunch of potential criminals and whatnot. Today was a good day. Now all that was left for today that would make it even better was to take a nice, long nap.

"I must repay you for your wisdom!"

Uh oh.

"Dinner's on me! Around 5'o clock maybe? What do you say?"

Oh. Dinner at 5? That wouldn't be until a few hours from now. He could definitely get a good nap before then. Free food sounded nice, too.

"sounds sweet, paps."

"Excellent! I'll text you later where we'll eat."

"...where?"He thought Papyrus was just going to cook dinner for him."paps, you don't have to pay for-"

"Nonsense! You helped me a great deal today, and I want to show you my gratitude. Money is no problem!"

"you sure? don't wanna just make some of your spaghetti for me and call it a night?"His friend has gotten better at cooking, along with Berry. Their food was more than edible now, it actually tasted pretty darn good.

"I know, I know that my spaghetti is great and all, but I really wanna check out a new restaurant that opened up last week. Tonight's a good chance to finally go in there and repay you all in one! I haven't been able to go there because of work, and it would be so much more fun to go with a friend!"

"sans not joining us for dinner?"

"Sadly, no. He's working overtime tonight."

"i think my bro is working overtime tonight, too. guess it'll be just you and me."

"I can't wait! See you at 5!"

"see ya."

And with that, Papyrus have left his room while waving him a goodbye. Stretch waved back and slowly let his upperbody fall back on the bed with a soft thud. He waited until he heard the transportation machine made a sound, indicating Papyrus used it and successfully made it through his universe, to grab his pillow and lay his head on it gently. He closed his eye sockets and let himself fall into a dreamless na-

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BROTHER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonsrule18- Thank you! Is this update soon enough?
> 
> Thanks to all who read, comment, bookmark, and give out kudos to this story.


	4. A Misteak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as those words left his mouth, Papyrus' eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth with both of his gloved hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fandom.
> 
> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Us Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase  
> Us Sans- Berry- ALL CAPS  
> Human Waiter- Italics

All he wanted today was a nap.

That's all.

Was that too much to ask?

"berry, for the last time...it's not a date!"

"YES IT IS!"

Stretch sighed tiredly. His little brother has not given him a single chance to get some shut eye. Not only that, but they've been arguing for hours now. He knew he was tired before, but now he just felt exhausted from trying to convince Berry that Papyrus didn't ask him on a date.

"you're over thinking it, bro."

"I AM NOT! HE ASKED YOU OUT TO DINNER! HOW IS THAT NOT A DATE?"

"friends can have dinner together without it being a date!"

"THEN WHY IS IT JUST GOING TO BE TWO OF YOU?"

"paps wanted to bring his brother but knew he wouldn't be able to make it because of his job. sans is working overtime and i thought you would be too."

"I AM WORKING OVERTIME TONIGHT, I JUST CAME BACK HOME TO COOK YOU A QUICK DINNER BEFORE I GO!"Berry chuckled all of a sudden and gave him a mischevious look."BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU AND PAPYRUS HAD OTHER PLANS."

Stretch groaned. His brother was really getting on his nerves, which was pretty rare to say the least."you know, listening in to other monster's conversation is quite rude, bro."

"AND SO IS NOT TELLING YOUR OWN LITTLE BROTHER YOUR LOVE LIFE IS ALSO QUITE RUDE, BROTHER!"

"i don't have a love life! "

"STARTING TODAY YOU DO!"

*Ding*

Stretch took out his phone from his baggy pants and saw it was Papyrus, who sent him a text where the restaurant was and how to get there. Stretch saw the time on his phone and realized it was half an hour before 5. He texted him back saying he'll teleport to his universe in a few minutes and start walking to the place. After he sent the message, he put his phone back in his pocket and saw the look his little brother was giving him.

Oh no.

He knew that look.

"WAS THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND?"Berry teased with a sing song voice and a smile.

Dear Toriel...this was going to be like his and Muffets fling all over again!

"berry-"

"STRETCH AND PAPYRUS SITTING ON A TREE..."

"oh come on, bro..."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"goodbye, bro!"

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO LIKE THAT ON YOUR DATE!"

"it's not a date!"

* * *

 

Finding the restaurant was easy enough, and it didn't take him long to get there either. He was not at all surprised to see Papyrus already there waiting for him by the front entrance. He was even less surprised when Papyrus hugged him as soon as he was just an arms length away from him. Stretch chuckled at him and wrapped an arm around him, patting him on the back.

Papyrus was such a hugger.

His friend released the hug and smiled brighy at him."Wowie! You actually got here a few minutes early."

Stretch pretended be offended by that."aw, jeez paps. i know i'm a lazybones and all but give me some credit."

"You can't even pick up your own socks!"

Stretch shrugged."i'm a rebel..."

"An untidy one at that!"

"i guess you can say..."

"Stretch, no."

"that i'm..."

"Nooooooooo."

"bad to the bone."Stretch smirked at the irritated look Papyrus gave him, and the disappointed groan that escaped his friend's mouth. He chuckled when Papyrus practically stomped his way angrily to the front entrance, open the door wide open, and yelled to anyone who worked there at the top of his nonexistent lungs.

"Table for two please!"

* * *

 

Damn this food was delicious.

"I can't believe how good their spaghetti is! I dare even say it's better than mine!"

"even greater than the Great Papyrus?"

"I know that's hard to believe but it's true!"

Stretch chuckled in amusement."their steak is pretty darn good, too. you should order it next time, buddy. try something new, you know?"

Papyrus hummed in thought for a moment before nodding."You're right! I should be a bit more open to other types of food if I'm going to be a great chef. But I refuse to order the steak!"

"why? because of all the grease?"

"Yes! Just look how much grease it left behind on your plate. Disgusting! Ordering that would be a misteak!"As soon as those words left his mouth, Papyrus' eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth with both of his gloved hands.

Stretch looked at him in shock, his eyes sockets wide and his mouth slightly agaped. Slowly, the orange hoodie wearing skeleton started to smirk while Papyrus looked at him in fear.

"did you just-"

"No!"

"you just-"

"No I didn't! I-I didn't mean to-"Papyrus was cut off by Stretch loud burst of laughter. Papyrus blushed in embarrassment, shaking his head in disbelief and despair.

"good one, paps!"

"That was unintentional and you know it!"

"It was misteak?"

"Yes! Wait, no! Y-You know what I mean!"

"i heard that pun loud and clear, buddy."

"you heard nothing!"

"you're smiling..."

"And I hate it!"

_"U-Um, e-excuse me uh...sirs?"_

The two skeletons turned their heads to look at their waiter, who looked at the two with a nervous expression on his face. _"You two uh...are getting a bit noisy. Some customers are complaining."_

Stretch took a deep breath and wiped a tear from his eye sockets from laughing so hard. He looked around the place and noticed that there were a few people and monsters looking at them a bit annoyed. Were they really that loud? He didn't even notice.

Man, did he have a story to tell Sans.

Papyrus made a pun.

Sans was going to be so proud.

"Oh! I'm sorry waiter human! We'll try to be more quiet."

_"T-Thank you. Are you two d-done with your plates?"_

"Why yes, we are. The food was amazing by the way! Me and my friend, Stretch loved it. My compliments to the chef!"

The human waiter blushed, and fiddled with his fingers. _"Thanks...I-I'm glad you like the food I cooked for-"_

"You're the chef too, waiter human?"Papyrus asked with stars in his eyes.

_"U-Um, no. I-I'm just a waiter, b-but our head chef called out sick today so I was chosen t-to take her place until she comes b-back since I know how to cook a little-"_

"A little? You should ask for a promotion! Your cooking is fantastic!"

The human waiter blushed harder. _"T-Thank y-you, b-but she only chose me b-because of a small favor I did for her once and..."_

Stretch listened how the human waiter started to ramble and stumble on his words. He watched how the human's face grew redder and redder everytime Papyrus complimented him in the middle of his ramble. Eventually, another waiter, a green fire monster, came by and took their plates, telling their waiter that they needed him to take a few more orders. The human waiter nodded and thanked the fire monster for taking the plates for him. He looked at the two skeletons and told him he'd be right back with their receipts.

Stretch couldn't help but think the human waiter's behavior was a bit...strange. He kind of reminds him of his universe's Undyne whenever royal guard Alphys was arou-

...oh.

Oh.

 _"H-Here's your receipt."_ The human waiter gave Papyrus the receipt nervously and started to walk away to take someone else's order before a hand caught his wrist. The human looked at the skeletal hand before looking at Papyrus with wide eyes.

"Here you go! You can keep the change, you deserve it."Papyrus gave him a warm smile before letting his wrist go and handing him the money with his other hand. The human waiter looked at him in surprise, before his face was completely red. He nodded, and hastily said a quick thank you to the smiling skeleton before taking the money and going back to do his job.

Stretch watched him leave before looking back at Papyrus when he heard him gasp. Papyrus was blushing a bright, orange color that spread across his whole face. Before Stretch could ask why, his friend flipped the back of the receipt and showed him a line of numbers written in pen.

It was a phone number...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crakaz- Naivety can be a powerful thing...whether it's intentional or not.
> 
> Sora_Tayuya- Glad to make you happy! Oblivious Stretch is funny to me...
> 
> Thanks to all who read, comment, bookmark, and give out kudos to this story.


	5. The Best Friend Category

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Papyrus would come up with these kinds of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Underswap Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase

The walk back to Sans and Papyrus’ house was...kind of uncomfortable. Well, to Stretch anyways, he wasn’t sure how Papyrus felt about it. When they left the restaurant, Papyrus didn’t say a word to him. Instead, he held the receipt with the waiter’s phone number in both of his hands and stared at it with a blush on his face. From time to time he would look up to see where he was going and avoid any obstacles that would trip him, but then go right back to stare at the receipt. It felt...weird not hearing the normally talkative skeleton’s voice.

"hey, uh...paps?"

Papyrus quickly looked at him, and Stretch was surprised to see him still blushing."Yes?"

"are you...ok?"

The two stopped just right outside the front door to Sans and Papyrus’ house, and Papyrus looked down at the receipt."I don’t know."He looked back at Stretch with an uncertain look."Do you...do you think this means anything?"

Stretch took a moment to think about it. It seemed pretty obvious why the waiter gave out his phone number to Papyrus. What he wasn’t sure of is if he should tell Papyrus that. His friend was already getting an idea of what the phone number meant, but didn’t want to make any assumptions. He was trying to play it safe by asking someone else for an opinion, and for that Stretch couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of his friend for playing it smart.

Stretch decided to answer with a question.

"do you want it to mean anything in particular?"

Papyrus’ look went from uncertain to surprise in a heartbeat. He hummed in thought as he looked at the receipt yet again."I do...but,"He smiles at him before neatly folding it into a small square and putting it in his pocket,"It could mean anything! And besides, what’s the rush? I’ll just let whatever happens between us happen naturally just like you said!"

Stretch smiled at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder."good. hey, who knows, maybe he could be your soulmate one day ."He winked and chuckled when Papyrus’ blush grew brighter.

"Stretch! D-Don’t say that! Why are you making assumptions? I-I just said it could mean anything!"

"nyeh heh, I’m just messing with you paps. but, seriously i’m glad you’re going to take your time with this."Stretch said as he pulled him into a one armed hug."whatever happens, i hope you two end up happy together as best friends or boyfriends."

"Nyeh!" Papyrus giggles happily and wraps an arm around him to hug him back."Thanks, Stretch! But he’s either going to be my friend or my boyfriend. He can’t be my best friend, that’s not an option."

Stretch raised a bone brow at that."why not?"

Papyrus grinned at him sincerely. "Because, you’re my best friend!"

Stretch couldn’t hide the surprise from showing on his face even if he tried. He could feel his face heat up a bit at that.

Papyrus was too sweet.

"aaaaaw, thanks buddy. but, uh, I thought sans was your best friend."

"He is, but he’s my best friend in the family category!"

Stretch nodded. He also thought of his own little brother, Berry, as his best friend too, but didn’t think of it as being part of a category. Stretch snorted.

Only Papyrus would come up with these kinds of things.

"what about undyne?"

"She’s my best friend in the female category."

"berry?"

"Best friend in the little brothers category.

"me?"

"Best friend in the male category."

"cool. never thought of it that way. so, by going off of your category and logic, i guess that makes you my best friend in the male category, too."

Papyrus gasped, stars starting to form in his eyes."Really?"He said in a high pitched voice.

Stretch chuckled at his reaction."really-oof!"Papyrus suddenly pulled him into a full on bear hug, and almost knocked the wind right out of him. Nevertheless, Stretch lazily returned the hug and patted him on the back. Papyrus sure was a hugger, and a good one at that too. Stretch could feel his eye sockets close as the warmth of the hug was starting to make him feel a bit too comfortable. He could feel himself starting to doze off in Papyrus’ arms.

He knew he needed a nap earlier.

"...Stretch? Stretch? Are you falling asleep in the middle of our best friend hug?"

"zzzzzzzz."

"I can’t believe you!"

"nyeh heh...zzzzzzzzzzzz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shinyrock6498- Damn, you’re right.
> 
> Thanks to all who read, comment, bookmark, and give out kudos to this story.


	6. Cuddles and Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn’t know you were such a cuddler. You also snore a little too, it’s actually kinda cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Ut Sans- Sans- lowercase bold  
> Us Papyrus- Stretch- lowercase  
> Us Sans- Berry- ALL CAPS

Stretch woke up by the sound of someone giggling, but stilled kept his eye sockets shit. Was that Berry? What was he doing in his room? Was it time to get up or something? He didn’t really feel like getting up.

He was so comfy and warm in his bed, he grabbed the sheets and snuggled in more. He buried himself deeper in his pillow, and couldn’t help but to think his pillow felt a lot softer than usual. Did Berry buy him a new one? His little brother’s giggling grew louder so maybe that was the case. His brother bought him a gift and found it funny how much he loved it. Stretch smiled a little at how thoughtful his brother was.

Until he heard the sound a photo being taken.

Did he look funny snuggling his pillow? Was he in a weird position? Why would Berry take a-

"YOU TWO LOOK SO CUUUUTE...."

Stretch’s eye sockets snapped wide open at that. Two?

The first thing that he saw was red. He pulled away slightly from what he thought was his pillow, and realized it was a red scarf. Papyrus’ scarf. Stretch froze, and looked at his surroundings. He was in the Tale brother’s living room on the couch, his brother was right in front of him with his phone out and giggling excitedly, and Papyrus was...

Right underneath him.

Stretch felt his face slowly burn with magic as he sat up a bit to look at the "bed" he was snuggling with a few seconds ago. He was in Papyrus’ lap, who was sitting back on the couch, being held by two arms, one arm on his back with a hand cradling his head, and the other underneath his legs, a thumb gently rubbing up and down his fibula. Stretch’s mouth hung open in shock as he tried to make sense as to how, why, and what in the world was going on here.

Why was he...did he...what?!

Memories of last night were slowly coming back to him. He was right outside the Tale brother’s house when Papyrus hugged him all of a sudden. He felt tired in his arms when he didn’t take his nap so he...

He fell asleep in Papyrus’ arms.

Stretch’s face burned even more as he realized how embarrassing this all was. He couldn’t believe he did that to Papyrus. The poor guy was probably worried about him suddenly falling asleep right then and there. He even made him sleep on his couch instead of his bed, that couldn’t be good on his back.

He looked at his hands and saw the "sheets" he was pulling before was Papyrus’ battle body. It was...surprisingly soft for something that was supposed to be armor. Papyrus’ body shifted and Stretch looked up to see his friend waking up.

Papyrus yawned and removed his hand that was rubbing Stretch’s fibula to rub his own eyes."Good morning, Stretch!"

Stretch looked away and stared at his scarf, feeling too embarrassed to look at him directly."g-good morning, paps...listen, about last night-"

"You were really worn out last night! I would’ve carried you to your universe but I was worried I would’ve waken you up. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to disturb you."

Stretch managed to look at Papyrus and give him a small smile."thanks, paps, that was really thoughtful of you but you could have just left me on the couch and slept in your own bed."

"I would’ve but you wouldn’t let me go!"

Stretch felt a whole new level of heat rise in his cheekbones. Was he that exhausted?!

"I didn’t know you were such a cuddler. You also snore a little too, it’s actually kinda cute."Papyrus said and smiled sweetly at him, causing Stretch to bury his head once again in his red scarf.

He wondered how Papyrus could say things like that so easily. He can just practically throw compliments to everyone and not feel the least bit embarrassed about it. He never hesitates to compliment someone and always means it. Did it come naturally to him? Was he just too honest and genuine to feel embarrassed?

Only when he heard his brother squealing for joy did he remember he was there, watching and taking pictures.

He quickly got out of Papyrus’ lap and embrace, and tried to reach for his brother’s phone. Berry, however, dodged and immediately went up to Papyrus and showed him the pictures he took, much to Stretch’s horror. He stood paralyzed in humiliation as Berry kept swiping his phone to the right.

How many pictures did he take?

"OH, LOOK AT THIS ONE! THIS ONE’S EVEN CUTER THAN THE LAST ONE! YOU TWO MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!"

"Couple?"Papyrus said in a confused manner. He tilted his head as he gave Berry a perplexed look."We’re not a couple."

Normally, if his brother ever wore a sad expression on his face, he would do anything to make it happy again. This time, though, he felt nothing but pure satisfaction. Finally, his brother was going to realize how wrong he was for making assumptions and misinterpreting things.

Blue looked at paps with a confused, sad look."W-WHAT? B-BUT YOU ASKED HIM OUT TO DINNER!"

"To thank him for giving me some very useful advice."

Berry’s shoulders sagged and the sad expression on his face deepened."SO...YOU’RE NOT DATING MY BROTHER?"

Papyrus felt bad for making his friend so upset and gave him a sad smile."I’m sorry, Berry, weren’t not dating. But if it’s any consolation, these pictures are really cute!"

Stretch sighed in relief, happy to know his brother finally got the message, even if Papyrus’ his last comment burned his cheeks a bit more. How many times was he going to be referred as cute today?

"thanks for clearing things up, paps. my bro’s imagination can get pretty wild sometimes."

Berry pouted when he heard that and crossed his arms. Papyrus giggles and patted the short skeletons head to comfort him."Oh, no problem, but Berry please don’t be upset about this. We just share platonic feelings with one another that’s all."

"...THEN CAN YOU TWO SHARE ROMANTIC FEELINGS WITH EACH OTHER?"Berry asked hopefully, and Stretch groaned in annoyance. His brother was worse than Undyne and Alphys from his world...and this one too.

"bro, please don’t ship us..."

"I CAN AND I WILL!"Berry exclaimed and posed dramatically before running out of the room. Stretch and Papyrus heard the portal open up in the basement and close a few seconds later. Stretch sighed again and gave Papyrus a tired look and a short laugh.

"heh, sorry about that, paps. don’t know what’s gotten into him...this is all pretty embarrassing."

"Oh, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind if he ships us, it reminds me of how Undyne and Alphys act whenever an anime comes up on TV. They speak with such passion about the characters they ship together, it’s beautiful! Seeing him so passionate and happy about us warms my soul, so what’s the harm?"

Stretch smiled, admiring how easily Papyrus handled the situation with his brother and how he saw it. I guess there’s no real harm in it, when he really thought about it. Maybe he was overreacting about this whole thing. It was embarrassing sure, but he could just ignore him, or be cool like Papyrus and not mind it at all.

Papyrus was so cool like that.

"didn’t think about it that way. i guess there’s no harm done really."He said and sat down next to Papyrus, who was looking at the pictures on Berry’s phone again. He wondered how long it’ll take for Berry to notice his phone missing. Hopefully, long enough for him to delete the pictures.

"Berry’s right though, we do look cute together in these photos."Papyrus said with a smile and passed the phone to Stretch. Stretch held the phone and looked at the pictures.

Geez, his brother took so many.

The sound of rumbling caught the two skeletons attention, and they both looked at each other before laughing a little.

"Looks like our stomachs are in need of breakfast! I’ll go make us some pancakes, hopefully my brother will come down and join us soon. He usually sleeps in on the weekends." Papyrus said and got up, heading to the kitchen and humming a happy tune.

"pour some honey over mine!"

"I’ll check if we have any, but if we don’t is syrup ok?"Papyrus called out from the kitchen.

"not as butter as honey, but sure."

Papyrus head slowly popped out of the kitchen entry way, glaring at Stretch for a good few seconds and said,"No condiments for you...and you’ll be eating burnt pancakes," before disappearing into the kitchen again.

Stretch laughed at the empty threat and looked back at the phone. He started deleting the pictures oh him and Papyrus cuddling until he reached one that caught his eye. The picture looked...oddly perfect. The lighting was just right, no shaking of the camera, no thumbs on the screen, like some of the other pictures, and his face...Papyrus’ face....

They were both smiling.

They both looked so content and peaceful.

Stretch thought about it for a moment, before sending the picture to his phone. He felt his phone vibrating, before deleting the picture and the message he sent to himself with his brother’s phone. The last thing he wanted to do was to get Berry’s hopes up. He liked the picture, but knowing Berry, he would think there was more to it and there wasn’t.

He just...thought it was a nice picture is all.

He set his brother phone in his other pocket before reaching out his phone in the other. He opened it up and saw the picture, smiled and decided to send it to Papyrus. He figured he’d appreciate that, since he thought they were cute and all. He heard a happy ringtone going off in the kitchen for a moment before it stopped, and was then replaced with a happy "Nyeh!"

Stretch chuckled, and made his way into the kitchen, greeted with the smell of home made pancakes. He practically drooled at the sight of it, especially when there was a honey bottle next to one of the plates.

"Thanks for sending me that picture, it’s proof of how great our friendship is, and shows how great of a cuddler I am. My future love will see this one day and know how great my cuddling skills are."

Stretch chuckled a bit nervously, not wanting anyone else making assumptions, but then....

What’s the harm?

He, or Papyrus, can always explain it and hopefully no one will jump to conclusions like his brother did. If they did, well...again, what’s the harm?

"so, you gonna show that to the human waiter then? to show him your cuddling capabilities?"

Papyrus blushed and Stretch laughed while taking a seat."St-Stretch! Stop teasing me about him, he could be just a friend!"He said while taking his own seat:

"or something moooore?"Stretch said in exaggeration and wiggles his boney eyebrows.

The blush on Papyrus’ cheek darkened and he shook his head furiously."No more teasing! Tease me one more time and I’ll cuddle you to death!"

"I just might take you up on that offer..."Stretch said softly to himself without thinking. When he realized what he just said, he froze. He...didn’t know where that came from, or why he said it. Papyrus didn’t seem to hear him quite clearly, asking him to repeat himself. Before he could come up with an excuse, he heard someone clearing their throat. He and Papyrus turned their heads to the kitchen entryway to see Sans.

Sans looked between the two, perplexed and uneasy. **"uh...what’s going on here?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krystal_Twi- hope this is even more cuuuuuuuuute
> 
> Thanks to all who read, comment, bookmark, and give out kudos to this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, bookmark, and give out kudos to this story.


End file.
